Nightmares
by LittleMissFangirl17
Summary: When Raven has a nightmare and can't go back to sleep, she will find comfort in the arms of a certain green boy who knows exactly how she feels. One shot! The is my first Fan Fic and I really hope you guys like it! :D


**Nightmares**

 **Authors note: Hi everyone! First off I'd like to say that this is my first Fan Fiction and I really hope that your enjoy it! I'm sure that there will be some errors in it and I would be more than happy to get some reviews from you guys telling me what you thought of it. Thanks again! :D**

 **Raven's P.O.V**

All I could hear was screaming. Locked in an enormous cage, the whole team was screaming at me to set them free. Fire was burning and spreading towards

them, getting closer and closer by the second. Panic arose in me as I tried to move and I felt a weight on all fours. As I looked down I immediately realized

that there were large chains around my ankles and wrists attached to chains that wove their way into a cement wall behind me. Interrupted by the screaming

again, I began to yank on the chains with all my might. Pushing and pulling, until I was completely exhausted.

The fire was getting closer and the screaming was getting louder. Tears started to stream down my face making large wet marks on my uniform.

Eventually I started to scream as well, somehow thinking that if I did I would be able to be set free.

"Friend Raven, please help us!" Starfire yelled. Pain shot through my heart like an arrow when a horrifying thought entered in her mind. _If I can't save_

 _them_ _how will I ever live with myself?_

" Rae! Please!" Beast boy cried while he clawed at the steel bars. His normally green face was starting to get a pink tint to it because of the heat in the

room. This especially frustrated me. Out of everyone one I knew, he's the one to get hurt. He's the one who always tries to make me laugh. The one who is always there for me no matter what pain I inflict on him. The one who always pays for my mistakes. Anger bubbles in my stomach and my vision go red for a second. _Keep it together Raven, we'll all get through this._

"Gar-" I began but was interrupted by a booming voice that projected everywhere around me. My head shot up and I saw a pair of two glowing red eyes in the distance.

Who was this person? Trigon. I should have known. What on Earth was he doing torturing my friends?

" All you need to do is join me, Little Bird. Only then will I set your friends free." The thought simply repulsed me. Even then, there was no was in hell that that was ever going to happen.

I glared up at my Father and gave him the sternest "no" I could muster, but I couldn't help my eyes flickering towards my friends again.

His eyes narrowed and focused on the cage.

" Suit yourself." And with a strong gust of wind, the flames spread over the cage. The sound of his raspy voice was drowned out by the high pitched screams

of Raven and her friends.

 **(End of Dream)**

I woke up screaming. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears and the whole entire front of my uniform was soaked with tears. My breathing was fast

and labored and I had to concentrate hard just so that I could get a hold of myself. Curling my self into a ball, I let the sobs rack my body, wishing I wasn't

on this Earth. _It was just a dream_ I tried to tell my self but to no avail. _My friends are fine and there all sleeping._ Even though I tried to argue with

myself, I just couldn't accept the fact that this kept happening to me. _What did I do to ever disserve this?_

Trigon, my father, had the strange ability to enter through my thoughts and dreams when I was vulnerable. I should of known that he would have tried

something like this sooner.

Trying to gather my composure, I figured that it wasn't going to do me any good to lie here like this when there was no way I would be falling asleep tonight.

Getting up from the bed, I made my way through the main hall to the kitchen. I shivered as the nightmare replayed through my head. _Why is it always me?_

Hopefully some herbal tea would calm me down. Pushing through the door, I was surprised to see Beast Boy sitting at the table. His head was in his hands

with little pieces of green hair poking out from under them. You could tell that he just got up. Tiny prickles of relief spread though my body as I realized that

nothing had happened to him. _He's still the same boy from a few hours ago and not a pile of ash like in my dreams._ His animal senses must of kicked in and he realized that I was standing at the

door. He shot up out of his chair with a stern look on his face.

"OH MY GOD! You scared the life out of me!" He slowly sat back down and his hard expression turned soft. I gave him a sad smile and strolled over

to the cabinets where I make the tea that I have every day of my life.

" So why are you up, Rae? He questioned. I gave it a hard thought then finally decided that it was better that he didn't know. _There's no reason for him to worry._

" _First off, my names Rae-VEN_." He instantly broke into a small smirk and gave a quiet 'mmmhhmm', but his smirk soon faded into a serious

expression, which surprised me, for Beast Boy was not one to be serious.

" Nightmare?" I averted my eyes from his glare.

" It's alright, I get them sometimes too." I took a sip of my tea and prayed that this discussion would soon be over, but in response I gave him a slight nod of my head.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" No..." I mumbled.

He came over to the other side of the table and put both his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

" Raven... I understand what you're going through and I want you to know that you're not alone."

All these feelings came rushing into my head and I don't know what came over me, but I launched myself into his arms and pressed my face as close into his chest as possible. He had to take a

step back from the force of my hug but in the end wrapped his arms around mine and rubbed small circles on the edges of my shoulders. I inhaled his shirt

and got a mix of axe and wood and to be honest, completely loved it. I honestly had no ides that he could be as compassionate as he was right now. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever but probably was only a few minutes.

My eyes glanced to the clock and I wasn't surprised to see that it was almost 3 in the morning. But right now I was just too damm comfortable to say

anything.

" Look Rae, I'm dead tired but if you need _anything_ just knock on my door, OK?" I nodded into his shoulder and we both broke away. An unpleasant coldness

washed over me and I had to restrain myself from looking disappointed. He murmured a good night then left and headed to his room.

I gave a loud sigh and headed back to my room as well. But as a lied back down in my bed, a sudden fear came over me. Taking a look

around my room, I saw all the shadows and dark colors that I've never acknowledged before. It wasn't my fault that I was a dark person. I guess it was just

in my genes.

 _'Hummff yeah there's no way I can do this._ ' Once again I got out of bed, took one last look at my room, and made my way through the halls to find Beast boy.

 **Beast Boy's P.O.V**

I woke up to soft knocking on my door. Groaning a loud "WHAT" I heard a few murmurs from outside but couldn't make them out from the thickness of the

walls. I threw off my gray confuter and slugged over to the door. But as soon as it swished open I was greeted by a young pale girl.

"Rae?"

"Yeah hey..." At first her eyes were on mine but they eventually started to drift downwards and her pupils got bigger. So I did what any other human being

would do and looked down. I flushed. _Are you kidding me Beast Boy?! You didn't even check what you were wearing!_

Realizing that I had no shirt on and was

only wearing a pair of sweatpants, I cross my arms over my chest and tied to ignore the blush creeping towards my neck.

" Yeah anyway... I can't sleep and you said that if I couldn't that I could sleep in your room and...well... here I am. ButImeanIcangoifyouwantmeto..."

She took a small step back and I gave her a soft smile and shook my head slightly. I slowly reached out and took her hand in mine, so I could lead her over to the bed.

I heard her breath catch but I didn't say anything because I know that if I did, she'll send me into another dimension. Plopping down on the squishy mattress, I scoot over

and pat the space next to me, but my hand gesture makes her stiffen all over. _She's uncomfortable. Since when is Raven ever_

 _uncomfortable? Who are you and what have you done with the real Raven?_ Even though I really wanted to say it aloud, I wasn't in the mood to be

thrown into a window tonight.

"Are you sure, Beast boy? I mean I can just sleep on the floor." Even through the darkness, I could still see a deep red blush creeping up her face. The corner

of my lip twitches up as I try to suppress a smile.

" Don't be stupid Rae. My beds big enough for the two of us." After a few seconds over her deciding weather or not to, she slowly strides over to my bed and

hesitantly slips under the covers. But as soon as she does, I'm come over by a wave of curiosity. Raven was one of the most emotionless people I knew and I

don't think I've ever even heard her laugh more than twice. _What was it in that dream that scared her so damm much?_

"Do you want to talk about it?" I question. I turn over on my side and see her shoulders relax. Her hair, unbrushed, scatters all over my purple pillows, but

instead of focusing on that, my eyes drift a little lower so that I can get a good look at her face. Her violet eyes and hair matched her pale skin in a way that

made the ruby gem on her forehead stand out. She wasn't exactly drop dead gorgeous but had a mysterious look to her that made you want to look at her the whole day. I think she might of seen me staring because she was all stiff again.

"No..." She whispered so faintly that I was surprised that my animal ears picked up on it. She turned over to look at me and her violet orbs bore into

mine.

"What are your nightmares about?" As she asked the question, her lips moved in sync with the words but her facial expression looked as if she was in a whole

other world.

 _'Well this is an easy one'_ I answer without missing a beat yet I'm interested on how she'll react to my answer.

" There mostly about my family and when they... Well you know...passed away." I look down. Just a thinking about those memories send shivers down my

spine. But right as I do, I feel a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Gar... I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to go through with that."

I feel my face go emotionless. Not once had someone ever given me a serious apology for my parents death. I give her a sad smile and put my hand on my shoulder above hers.

" Good night Rae."

" Good Night Gar."

After 3 weeks of not being able to get a full nights rest, I find myself being more at content with myself than I have been for a long time. _Maybe being alone was_

 _my_ _problem_ But by time the thought entered my mind, I found myself drifting of to sleep.

 **4 am: (BB's P.O.V)**

When the sound of a soft snore filled the room, I was immediately jolted out of my slumber. The sun was just rising and you could see the pinkish red seeping through the windows. I felt a yawn coming on and was getting ready to stretch but was reminded that I wasn't alone in bed.

A blush arose on my cheeks as I realized how we were arranged. My left arm was under her neck and cradled her shoulder while the other wrapped around

her tiny waist in a protective manner. Both of hers circled my broad shoulders and her hands were clasped behind my neck . Her head was tightly snuggled into the crook of my neck, so every time she

exhaled, it gave me goosebumps. Our legs were tangled in a mess of limbs and I suddenly realized that I wasn't embarrassed to be like this. Even though I

should be in every way possible it felt... different while she was asleep. When she was sleeping, she didn't look like she wanted to rip my head off every time

I made a bad joke. (Even if I said them to make her laugh). Raven looked as if she was a normal 19 year old girl who wasn't a half demon. _Not to add the part where she was put on Earth to destroy it._

Covering my mouth to silence a yawn, I tightened my grip on Raven willing my thoughts away, but one in particular stuck. _'God I hope she doesn't wake up_

 _and give me a black eye.'_


End file.
